Miracle of The Heart
by icy-piyo21
Summary: Another Vocaloid songfic, human AU. Alfred is a scientist, and Arthur is a highly intelligent robot... with no heart. Will Alfred try and make the heart for him? And is there something behind the robot's history? Someone... similar? R&R please!


Hi! Another fic by me~ And it's another Vocaloid songfic! (yes, forgive me people, I like Vocaloids)  
And this time it's Kokoro and Kokoro/Kiseki, both sung by the Kagamine twins, Rin and Len! You heard right- I will use lyrics from both songs!

Disclaimer: None of the characters and the lyrics belong to me. I only own the idea.

**This font** symbolizes lyrics. _This font _is for thoughts. And if I do _[this], _they're flashbacks. And the translation for lyrics will be in the brackets below them. I'm only loosely basing the story on the lyrics, so don't expect an exact storyline like the song. And I will only use chunks of the lyrics, since I'm trying a new style on songfics that I've seen but never use.

Please enjoy and don't forget to leave me a review! And once again, if you're going to favorite, then _**review.**_ They are very highly appreciated. I'm a writer, and you are too, and I'm very sure we all like reviews. Feedback and constructive criticism is welcome, and flames will be donated to Russia's homeland to warm it up.

And this contains slight past!US/UK. You'll understand why 'past' if you read. So read on, and once again, enjoy!

**EDIT: **I have edited some parts that are rather 'weird'! I published it late at night here in Indonesia, so yeah ^^'a Thank you _Deeper than Darkness _ for pointing out that there was indeed something weird!

* * *

"**Ichidome no kiseki wa kimi ga umareta koto  
****Nidome no kiseki wa kimi to sugoseta jikan"**

**("The first miracle is that you are born  
The second is the time spent together with you")**

* * *

"Finally." A figure breathed out in awe. "Finally, my creation is complete."

Cerulean eyes stared to the 'creation' its owner just mentioned. Said 'creation' was sitting in front of him, connected to a mass of cables and wires, all of assorted colors and was a robot, more like an android, with smooth cream-colored skin and ash-blonde strands of hair. It had weird eyebrows- they were really thick, and how the eyebrows got there, he would never know, _but I know this suits him._

Alfred F. Jones may be a regular teen-going-adult in the face of everyone else out there. But no-one really knows about his capability in science, especially robotics and engineering. And he was making a project, otherwise known to himself as a 'miracle'. He was nineteen, soon-to-be twenty when he started this project, and he lived alone- of course he required company, since he tended to get lonely at times in his large this android will be perfect. Built from the best materials, and equipped with a custom-designed and sophisticated system found nowhere else. The 'miracle' was unique; he was made to be smart. And after two years of work, he was ready to reap what he had sown.

He walked over to the computer, and punched a few keys. With that, the 'miracle' shuddered and shook as it came to life and opened his emerald green _and very fitting_ eyes. _Eyes… just like his._

He fixed its attire-giving it a lime-colored shirt, a matching green vest, a red tie and simple brown trousers (He knew that it would be fit for his creation- the vest compliments his eyes) before proceeding to check his new 'miracle'.

"Do you know who I am?"

The 'miracle' blinked and answered short and simple. "Alfred F. Jones, my creator."

"You can call me Alfred. And you need a name."

"A... name? What's a 'name'?" the robot blinked.

"Yes, a name. It's a word I can call you by. If I call you by your name, you must respond." Arthur taught the robot. _Good, he's as innocent as I wanted him to be. I will proceed to teach my 'miracle - to be like 'him' ._

"Now your name shall be Arthur Kirkland. I will call you by 'Arthur'." Arthur continued.

"Arthur… Alright."

"Good, you learned well. Now can you check your system for me? I need to know if it's working." Alfred inquired.

"Running system check… System check complete. No errors found." Arthur replied.

_This android is truly my miracle. _"Very well. From now on, you will live with me. I'll be glad to have you as my sidekick!" Alfred laughed. _He will be back, he'll be back for me…_

"Pleased to be your acquaintance, Alfred."

**Dakedo mada tarinai hitotsu dake dekinai  
Sore wa "kokoro" to iu puroguramu  
**

**(But it wasn't yet sufficient- it lacked one thing  
****And it was a program called a 'heart')**

"Arthur, c'mere!" Alfred called over to his robot.

"Yes, Alfred? Do you need help with any calculations?" Arthur asked.

"No, I want us to have a break." Alfred said. "I'm spent."

" 'Spent'…? What's that?"

"Oh, I meant that I was 'tired', Arthur."

"Tired? What's 'tired'?"

Alfred was starting to see the flaw in his creation.

"It's a feeling where you feel like you can't do anything anymore- you just want to stop." Alfred tried to explain.

"Does that mean you're 'broken'? That's what you told me when I ran out of battery." Arthur answered.

His answer was an innocent one, yet to Alfred it felt like the world just dropped on him.

"You…You can say that." Alfred sighed, for he had no other explanation to offer.

_Yes, I'm broken, Arthur. But not the 'broken' you think I am. I'm broken- because I just realized something._

_You may be perfect- but you have no feelings… You don't have a __**heart**_.

"Arthur… I will create a heart for you. You're my 'miracle'… And I intend to keep it that way."

"**Oshiete agetai…hito no yorokobi kanashimi"  
Kiseki no kagakusha wa negau  
**

**("I want to be able to teach her… the joy and sadness in humans"  
****The miracle scientist wishes)**

"Alfred, what are you doing? It's rather late… If you break, it's not going to be good for you. You won't be able to move." Arthur reminded his creator, who had been in front of the computer for two whole days, various papers scattered in front of him. He was dead-set on finding Arthur a 'heart'.

Alfred's heart stung whenever Arthur said he would 'break'. He remembered that day, when Arthur had confused 'tired' with 'breaking'. He had given up in trying to explain to Arthur- he had no feelings, so it would be hard to understand. Despite the concern the robot showed Alfred, he knew it wasn't real. It was just part of his mechanism, part of his programming.

"Humans don't break, Arthur. They only get 'tired'." Alfred said again, more out of habit than actually trying to get Arthur to understand.

"My apologies, Alfred."

"It's alright, Arthur. Usually 'tired' makes you 'angry'."

"Is that when you shouted last time? When you were on the phone? According to my database, 'anger' is a strong feeling when you feel that something bad has happened and it usually ends up in shouting or 'tantrums'. "

[_"Kiku, I- I don't know what to do." Alfred sighed. "Arthur doesn't know what feelings are."_

_Kiku Honda, his Japanese friend, could only sigh back. He knew this would happen, sooner or later._

"_What do you expect, Alfred. A robot is a robot- you can't expect it to have any feelings." Kiku said._

"_He has to have them! The Arthur I know cares for me!" Alfred sighed._

"_You know as well as I do that that Arthur is not 'Arthur'. Stop being so irrational, Alfred." Kiku tried reasoning with Alfred. _

_But broaching about that past had made a tired Alfred even more frustrated._

"_I don't care! I want him back!" Alfred shrieked into the phone.]_

"I guess…" Alfred answered. "I'll be alright, Arthur… It's okay."

With that, he turned back to the computer.

_I wish that Arthur would understand feelings, joy and sadness… I wish he could be like 'Arthur'…_

**Kunou wa tsudzuki toki dake ga sugite yuku  
****(With his agony continuing, time was only slipping away)**

It had been three decades ever since his shocking discovery- that his 'miracle' wasn't as 'miraculous' as it was intended to be. He had tried looking for a heart for his creation, he tried everything. But he always ended up being empty-handed. And every time Arthur asked for his well-being, it stung him even more. He knew it wasn't genuine. He wasn't _**him.**_

_["Hey, Alfred. Are you sure you're alright?"_

"_Mm-hm, Iggy. Fine and dandy!" Alfred laughed._

"_Are you sure you don't need any assistance? The calculations look tiring. I don't want you to collapse." A smooth voice replied. _

"_Aww, s'okay, Iggy! I'll be done in a minute!"]_

That was then- now is now. _What Kiku said was correct… I can do nothing, can I? After all… A 'heart' is a program that would only run on a finite base called 'Life'… And robots do not have lives, do they? This is going to make it harder, and time is just ticking away… I have to make it quick._

**Kare ni totte jikan wa mugen janai  
Demo kanojo ni wa mada wakaranai**

**(Time for him is not infinite  
But she doesn't understand that yet)  
**

Alfred was no longer the nineteen-year-old he first was when he created Arthur. He was aging- it had been four decades, and he's now fifty- nine. Yet Arthur remained the same- he was still the same twenty-three year old he originally was when Alfred created him.

"Alfred… Why do you look different?"

"I'm aging, Arthur." Alfred answered. _A painful reminder that I may not succeed… _

"Will I be like that, too?" Arthur asked.

"No, you won't, Arthur."

"Why?" Arthur asked again. He was thoroughly confused- why is his master changing?

"Because for us, time isn't infinite. I will have to leave someday, Arthur."

"But I don't understand… Why do you have to go?" Arthur asked.

But Alfred didn't answer- he was way back in the past.

"**Anata wa naze naku no?**

**("Why are you crying?")**

_["Why do you have to go, Iggy?" Alfred whined. "It's going to be my birthday, soon!"_

"_I have to return to England, Alfred. I have business to take care of there. I'll keep in touch, and try to make it back at your birthday, alright?" Arthur sighed. This is going to be hard._

"_Okay… I'll see you then, alright?"_

"_Alright. I have to go- my cab is here."_

"_Yeah. Bye, Iggy!" Alfred cheekily smiled, and kissed his forehead.]_

"That's right… It was our last time… Before…"

Suddenly, Alfred felt a tug on his sleeve.

"Why are you crying?" Arthur asked.

And he finally realized the initially unregistered tears on his face.

**Shiritai ano hito ga  
Inochi no owari made  
Watashi ni tsukutteta 'kokoro'**

**(Give me the 'heart', that that person  
The person I had always wanted to know made for me,  
until the very end of his life)**

Arthur was thoroughly confused. He knew that his master wasn't supposed to have tears on his face. He really didn't understand- had he done wrong somewhere?

"Running system check… System check complete. No errors found." Arthur said, and got even more confused. No, nothing was wrong in his system. Why was his master upset? He had to please his master, he was made to be perfect! So when his master was a total dead lay on the couch, he went over to his master's computer, and checked his notes and hard-drives after connecting himself to the computer. And his findings were rather astonishing- he found out that his master was doing some research… on a 'heart'.

"'Heart'…? A 'heart'? What's that? It sounds important… if he is that intent on making it, even until the end of his life… then it must be important…" Arthur mumbled. He then continued checking.

"Wait… it's for me? Why do I need this? Am I incomplete?" Arthur was shocked. "Is it a type of plug-in he is trying to install for me? Then… I must help him! I have to get it!"

**Fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi  
Kare wa hanashita yorokobu koto o  
**

**(Mysterious heart, mysterious feelings  
****He told me there were things to be happy about)**

_This 'heart' is truly mysterious. _Arthur mused. _Alfred had said that there was more to a heart._

_[ Arthur was going about his usual work, tidying up Alfred's study as he was told. He then noticed his master's computer wallpaper, which struck him as odd, because there were two people there, one with blonde hair, a t-shirt depicting 'I'm a HERO!' on it, a bomber jacket and jeans, while the other man was slightly shorter, with an appearance just like his. And he didn't remember having his picture taken like that…_

"_Ah, Arthur, I see you've noticed my wallpaper." Alfred laughed._

"_Who's he, Alfred? Is he my… 'doppelganger'?"_

"_No, Arthur. It's the other way around- you're his 'doppelganger'."_

"_Am I made to be like him?" Arthur asked again, intent on knowing just who that person really is._

"_Yes, Arthur."_

"_Why are you smiling in this picture? I don't see why 'humans' smile." Arthur said._

"_Humans smile when they are 'happy', Arthur." Alfred answered with a wistful smile. "That's what the 'heart ' can do to you.]_

**Fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi  
Kare wa hanashita kanashimi koto o**

**(Mysterious heart, mysterious feelings  
He told me that there were things to be sad about)**

_[Arthur was watching his master clean his belongings, when he saw his master come across something in a box, something he doesn't quite understand. A ring, a metal ring with diamonds on it._

"_I was going to propose on that day… The day where you were supposed to return… And I still remember your last e-mail…" his master muttered, as he pulled out a piece of paper with a message printed on to it. "I even printed it out…"_

"_**To: hero_burgers76  
From: sconesandpirates  
Sent: July 3, 2009, 22.00**_

_**My dearest Alfred,**_

_**I'm pretty sure that by now you're quite jittery. Yes, I myself am rather excited- I missed you so much. Luckily I would be in time to land there right on your birthday. **_

_**I'll see you there.**_

_**Yours sincerely,  
Arthur (No, NOT IGGY!)**_

_**P.S: I love you, Alfred. I don't know why- I just feel like I need to say it. Don't get me wrong, you git."**_

"_Yeah… Because it was your last 'I love you'…"Alfred smiled, a sad smile gracing his face._

"_Alfred, why are you 'smiling' differently?" Arthur interrupted._

"_Arthur… With the happiness of your 'feelings', also comes 'sadness'. I'm not 'happy' now, Arthur. Remember when I told you humans smile when they are happy because of their 'heart'? Yeah, it's something like that" ]_

**Fushigi kokoro kokoro mugen  
Watashi no rikai o koete iru…**

**(Mysterious heart, infinite heart,  
It exceeds my understanding…)**

"Why does this 'heart' matter to you if it makes you 'sad'? I don't understand… Why do you need it?" Arthur shook his head.

"All in time, Arthur. I'll show you what a heart is. When I give you one…" Alfred said, waking up from the couch.

"Alfred? You heard me? My apologies." Arthur said, having waking up his master from his nap on the couch.

"No matter, Arthur. I see you have found out that I'm doing a 'heart'." Alfred replied.

"Yes… Why is it so important?" Arthur asked. I don't get it… Not at all…" Arthur said.

"**Ichidome no kiseki wa kimi ga umareta koto"**

**(The first miracle was your birth)**

"It's alright, Arthur. You don't have to keep thinking about it. It's a miracle enough that you're here, even though you're not him."

"**Nidome no kiseki wa kimi to sugoseta jikan"**

**(The second miracle was all the time spent with you)**

"Being with you had made me understand… that I'll never be able to get you a 'heart', no matter what. And that in itself is another miracle for me… to understand human limitations. That the time spent with you… is just as important as the one spent with him."

"**Sandome wa mada nai, sandome wa mada…"**

**("The third miracle has not yet, the third miracle still…")**

"Yet as I know this, Arthur, I am still trying to find you this 'heart'… To try and make a third miracle…" Alfred said, ending his short speech.

Suddenly, Arthur shook and rattled.

"Arthur? Arthur, what's wrong? Arthur?" Alfred frantically asked his robot.

"Receiving message… Transmission source… is me…"

"How can you send a message to yourself? Arthur, what's wrong? Show me, show me the message!" Alfred insisted. _What was wrong?_

_"Alfred, is that you? My, how you've grown from the last time I saw you. This android of yours… He is truly similar to me, isn't he? Thank you for this wonderful android you created, Alfred. Thank you for bringing me back into this world." _The robot spoke up. But he didn't use that robotic, machine voice he usually speaks in. This voice… This voice is so human, and deathly familiar to Alfred. A voice… he hadn't heard in years.

_"Through this android… I also wanted to thank you for something I never got to thank you for… The time we spent together, as lovers. All those days we had together, the good and the bad. The time when I first knew you, when you told me you loved me. Everything, everything until your nineteenth birthday."_

_"I've seen your intentions- I've seen that ring. And I would have said yes, had it not been for that fateful day. But thanks to this robot, I am able to voice my answer. Thank you, Alfred… For your dedication to this robot. Your dedication to this robot also means that they are for me, no? And I also wish to thank you for that."_

_"Through this android, I can say all that has been left unsaid. And this one last thing I wanted to say to you, Alfred, one that I never got to say… Happy belated nineteenth birthday, Alfred. Thank you for allowing me to use this robot… It feels like I can sing out forever in happiness. I shall continue to do so from where I am now, Alfred. I don't have much time- I have to go. When the time is right, we will meet again. Until then, farewell. Your to-be husband, Arthur Kirkland."_

"Arthur…" Alfred was in complete shock. "Arthur… had just spoken to me…"

But Alfred wasn't the only one in shock. After relaying the message, the android jerked forward once, eyes wide, before doubling over, shaking uncontrollably that if his body parts hadn't been especially riveted together he would fall apart.

"Arthur…? Arthur, what's wrong? Is it another message…?"

"Unintelligible program… System error…"

"Arthur? What is it?"

**Ima ugoki hajimeta kasoku suru kiseki  
Nazeka namida ga tomaranai?**

**(Now that the miracle is happening,  
Why won't my tears stop flowing?)**

_What is this… What is this? This program.. what is this? A bug, a virus? It feels weird… Wait… why am I crying? Are these… 'tears'?_

Arthur didn't respond to Alfred at all. He was shaking, and he was crying.

"Arthur… Why are you crying? You're not supposed to be able to cry! Could it be… A third miracle…? Could it be..?"

Arthur jerked forward. One jerk, and his eyes went wide.

"Arthur!" Alfred shouted, clearly alarmed.

**Naze watashi furueru? Kasoku suru kodou  
Kore ga watashi no nozonda "kokoro"?**

**(Why am I shaking? What are these beats inside me?  
Is this the "heart" that I had wished for?)**

_Beats… Beats resounding inside me…_

"Alfred… Alfred… What is this…?" Arthur managed to get out, before jerking again.

"What's what, Arthur?" Alfred asked Arthur.

"Beats… Beats, thrumming inside me… Is this a 'heart'…?" Arthur asked, or more like breathed, for he couldn't gather up any more power to speak.

"H-how do you feel, Arthur?" Alfred asked.

But Arthur's only answer was "Entering sleep mode... hibernating..." before closing his eyes and going completely still.

"_This message is only for you- you need not relay it to Alfred. I hope you enjoy this gift from me. This is the 'heart' your master has been looking for so fervently. Your doppelganger, Arthur."_

**Fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi**

**Watashi wa shitta yorokobu koto o**

**(Mysterious heart, mysterious feelings  
All the joys I had come to know)**

Flashes of images and clips flew through Arthur's mind.

_["Iggy! Iggy! Come on, let's go to that burger joint over there!" Alfred smiled.] _

_A much, younger Alfred, _Arthur noted. Then he saw himself, his hand, going out and accepting his master's hand, as they go out hand in hand. And he was instantly filled with a warm feeling, so warm he felt the corners of his lips tug upwards into a smile.

"_So, what is this, Arthur? This feeling, what is it?" _A voice asked him amidst the image.

_This must be the other Arthur. _"This, this wonderful feeling… This must be 'happiness' because it made me want to 'smile'." The android answered.

_["I love you, Iggy." Alfred muttered to him, before kissing him square on the lips.]_

The feeling intensified.

"_Now try this- what is this, Arthur?"_

Arthur thought for a second, before shaking his head. "I don't understand this one… but this also makes me want to 'smile', although different… It's not in my database."

The same voice laughed. _"This is 'love', Arthur. Alfred didn't put it into you, because 'love' is not something that can be defined easily."_

**Fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi  
Watashi wa shitta kanashimi koto o**

**(Mysterious heart, mysterious feelings  
All the depressing things I had come to know)**

_["Why do you have to go, Iggy?" Alfred whined. "It's going to be my birthday, soon!"_

"_I have to return to England, Alfred. I have business to take care of there. I'll keep in touch, and try to make it back at your birthday, alright?"_

_Alfred's face twisted into a kicked puppy expression.]_

After he said those words and saw that face, he felt completely different than before. A choking feeling, one that made his chest constrict.

The real Arthur spoke up again. _"Now do you know this feeling?"_

"Alfred mentioned this back then… This is 'sadness', isn't it? It makes me feel like I want to 'cry'…" Arthur mumbled out.

**Fushigi kokoro kokoro mugen  
Nande fukaku setsunai…**

**(Mysterious heart, infinite feelings  
They all seem so deeply painful…)**

"_Very good, Arthur. Have you ever wanted to know why your master shows that face whenever he sees my pictures?" _

"Yes… Yes, I do." The android answered. "I don't like it when my master makes that face." Arthur said.

_"Very well… But be prepared."_

_[Alfred woke up to the television broadcast that morning._

"…_On the morning of 4__th__ of July, 2009, Flight 567, American Airlines had crashed on its way to the airport…"_

"_What the- it can't be true! Iggy said that it was his flight!" _

_And as fast as lightning, he went for the phone and dialed the airport._

"_May I speak to American Airlines?" _

"_In a moment, please… Hello? This is American Airlines company speaking." A man answered the phone, before switching to a woman._

"_This is Alfred F. Jones. I wish to confirm the crash of Flight 567."_

"_I'm sorry to tell you that Flight 567, American Airlines had indeed crashed on its way to this airport." Oh no. This is so not happening- he promised, he promised, it's my birthday!_

"_Are there any known survivors?"_

"_Do you have a name in mind?"_

"_Arthur. Arthur Kirkland."_

"_In a minute." A beeping noise signaling a wait, and he waited, he really did. _

"…_I'm sorry. There were no known survivors in the crash- they had all perished in sea. My condolences for you-"_

"_Wait! Can you confirm whether Mr. Arthur Kirkland was indeed on board of the flight?"_

"…_Yes. He was a registered passenger. My condolences, Mr. Jones."]_

Everything, everything was shown like a movie. Arthur gasped. He felt the constricting from before intensifying, threatening to crush him. "You… 'died' and left my master? Why?" Arthur asked.

"_It was all 'fate', Arthur. You cannot simply change that. It was my time, though I wish I could have stayed longer…"_

"This is all so confusing, so painful…" Arthur sobbed.

"_But the happiness is worth it, Arthur. The 'love' and the 'happiness' makes up for the 'sadness' and 'pain'. That is all I have to give to you, be good. However… This may shorten your life, Arthur. Do not tell your master, at all costs." _

"Thank you… Arthur."

"_Until we meet again?"_

"Until we meet again. Farewell."

"_Farewell."_

**Ima kidzuki hajimeta umareta riyuu o  
Kitto hitori wa sabishii  
Sou ano hi, ano toki  
Subete no kioku ni yadoru "kokoro" ga afuredasu**

**(Now I know why I'm born.  
Being alone must truly be depressing.  
Yes, on that day, on that time  
All the feelings that had dwelled in my memory flowed out of my "heart".)**

_I see… So that's why my master built me… So similarly to him. Being left alone, it must be 'sad'. And today. I will let you know, my master, how much you mean to me, from this newly acquired 'heart'._

**Ima ieru hontou no kotoba  
Sasageru anata ni**

**(But now I can say these words for real  
To you, my creator, who dedicated his life for me)**

"Sleep mode off… Exiting hibernation." He finally said.

"Arthur! Oh, Arthur, thank God you're awake! Are you alright?"

Arthur, for the first time, smiled at him. "Yes, I am."

Alfred was shell-shocked. "You… Did something happen during your hibernation?"

"Yes… A new program was installed…" Arthur said, the smile still plastered on his face. A gentle smile- much like how Arthur would have smiled then.

"And what is it? Run a system check, Arthur!"

"Running system check… System check complete. Update found…" Arthur said.

"Verify the update for me."

"A program… called a 'heart'." Arthur said, smiling wider.

Alfred felt like his own heart would burst from joy. "Really? Did all my research pay off?"

"You can say that, Alfred. And…" He hugged his master.

"**Arigatou… kono yo no watashi o unde kurete"**

**("Thank you… for bringing me into this world")**

"Thank you for spending all that time trying to build me, Alfred." Arthur said. Thank you so much…"

"**Arigatou… issho ni sugoseta hibi o"**

**("Thank you… For the days you spent with me")**

"The days we spent together, doing calculations, or when you showed me things connected to the late Arthur… I just realized how happy they made me."

"**Arigatou… anata ga watashi ni kureta subete"**

**("Thank you… for everything you've given me")**

"All the time you spent looking for the 'heart' to give me, just so that I will be able to experience happiness and sadness, the time you devoted to fixing me whenever I break down. Now I see how much it means to me…"

"**Arigatou…eien ni utau"**

**("Thank you… I will sing for eternity")**

"No words can ever sum up my gratitude for you, it makes me feel like singing out my feelings… Thank you once again, Alfred." Arthur said, summing up his feelings in four sentences. Simple sentences, really, but to Alfred, it showed him that he now has a heart.

"**Ichidome no kiseki wa kimi ga umareta koto"**

**(The first miracle was that you were born)**

Alfred was really touched to hear his robot's words. He never knew that the heart could do that to his robot.

"No… I should thank you… You brought me many miracles… Your birth itself is a miracle to me…"

**Nidome no kiseki wa kimi to sugoseta jikan**

**(The second miracle was the time spent with you)**

"And the time I spent with you… They also meant a lot to me. I enjoyed every single minute… even if you didn't have a heart then."

**Sandome no kiseki wa mirai no kimi kara no "magokoro"**

**(The third miracle was the "sincere heart" from the future you)**

"That message you received… From Arthur… I'm sure it gave you the 'heart' you wanted. Pretty much like the future you I will see when I die, huh?" Alfred laughed. "And it was one of the largest miracles you could have given me…"

"**Yondome wa iranai yondome wa iranai yo…"**

**(The fourth miracle doesn't exist- there is no need for the fourth…)**

"And what's the fourth, Alfred?"

"The fourth? Silly Arthur. Of course there's no fourth miracle! With all those great three miracles you gave me, I don't need a fourth… Thank you, Arthur…" Alfred cried, hugging his robot.

"And thank you… Alfred…"

The two hugged each other, smiling.

But it all didn't last as long as Alfred wanted it to last. Suddenly, Arthur jerked forward.

"System error… Data overload…" Arthur said.

"Arthur? Oh no, the heart must have been too strong! Arthur, don't leave me alone!"

"System error…system error… Shutting down… Emergency shut down in 5... 4…"

"Arthur, wait!" Alfred shouted. "Don't! Don't do this!"

"3…2…1.."

"I love you… Alfred."

"Arthur- I love you, too!"

"Shut down complete…"

With that, Arthur collapsed forward, his body never to reboot or move again.

"ARTHUR!"

~Many, many years later~

_Where… Where am I? White light… Too bright…_

Alfred struggled to open his eyes. "Where am I…? Bright, so bright…"

He then got up, walking through the unknown light.

"Hey, you git." A voice sounded in front of him.

"Hi, Alfred."

And when he looked on to the direction of the voice, he saw two people that he had valued the most in his life.

"Iggy…? Arthur?"

The two people smiled.

"Took you long enough to be here, git."

"We missed you, Alfred!" The other Arthur, the robot Arthur, answered.

"Am I ever glad to see you guys again!" He said, glomping the two beings, one human, one robot, in front of him. Despite the difference in species, they are both Arthur Kirkland. The Arthur Kirklands he had come to know and love, even if the other is a non-living being. Yet to both the human Arthur and Alfred, it held a significance for them- it was both a memento of Arthur for Alfred- and it was a non-living being with a "heart".

"So, shall we get going?" Both Arthurs held out their hands.

"….Yeah. Let's go." Alfred smiled, taking the hands and walking together between the two.

_["Iggy! Iggy, come on, let's go!"]_

~Owari~

* * *

A/N: So how did you like it? Sorry if it was terrible… Reviews, don't forget! This, I am begging you. I will send Russia to stalk you if you don't leave me any ^^ -evil smile-


End file.
